The instant invention relates generally to rain gutters and leaders and more particularly deals with a means for saving the water from a rain fall.
Numerous rain gutters and leaders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to direct water flow. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,895; 3,889,474 and 4,450,654 all are illustrate of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention hereafter described.